


魔法社畜日常1985

by jiangshanghan



Series: fan project [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 1985, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: @就职魔法部企划#jointheministry企划世界观：不出现hp原作中的角色与大事件。从1985年开始。本文作者出生于20世纪90年代，故本文中所提及的20世纪80年代伦敦之情状均为想象+参考网络百科资料。关于为什么文中的巫师没有选择用“幻影移形”，这是偶尔为之的“体验生活”。一个出身于麻瓜家庭，另一个出身于与时俱进的巫师家族，都可以无障碍使用麻瓜的交通工具。





	1. London subway

（1985年，伦敦。） 

太阳慷慨地向伦敦的大街小巷撒下温暖的光辉，为早起外出的人们驱散了清晨的寒意。  
街道上的大多数人行色匆匆。他们即将乘坐公共交通工具，前往各自的工作场所，开始新一天的忙碌。  
李修穿过检票机，然后牵着基思·敏兹，缓步走下木质的楼梯，一同汇入站台上熙熙攘攘的人流之中。  
拥挤的人群中，弥漫着烟的焦味、汗的酸味和油的腥味。这使得敏兹的表情产生了部分微妙的扭曲。  
“是不是一定要等到发生火灾，区域交通局才肯把楼梯换成水泥的？”她朝贴满白色瓷砖的天花板翻了个白眼。  
李修没作声。  
敏兹转向李修，发现他虽然正向前看，但目光没有对焦。  
忽然，铁路隧道中传来了巨大的轰鸣与强烈的震动，车站内则响起了报站的广播声。司机拉响汽笛，列车呼啸而过，然后渐渐减速，最终在站台前停下。  
“别发呆了。”敏兹拉着李修，艰难地挤进了沙丁鱼罐头般的车厢。 

地铁车厢内是如此闷热，以至于他们的鼻尖上很快就沁出了亮晶晶的汗珠。  
二人缓慢地移动到车厢的另一侧。  
由于实在太挤，李修只能用左手抓着门边的扶手（铁栏杆）。而敏兹没处可扶，只能扒着他的肩膀。  
“刚才，在站台上，你在想什么？”  
李修稍微转动头部，透过水汽朦胧的眼镜盯着敏兹的嘴唇。“你。”  
“什么？”  
发现自己的尬撩没有获得预期的效果，李修露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。“噢，准确地说，我刚才在回顾昨晚。”  
敏兹的内心毫无波动，甚至还有点儿想笑。“但今天的晚餐总得换点菜吧。”  
“你在故意曲解我的语义？”——并非疑问。李修收紧了右臂。于是，敏兹的额头立刻感受到了他湿润的呼吸。  
“那个……既不是第一次，也不是最后一次。你有必要这样吗？”  
“每一次，我可是全部都记得清清楚楚的哟。”


	2. London China town

（1985年。伦敦。）  
李修和敏兹并肩走过滑铁卢大桥，绕过（将在30年后上演“倒霉孩子”话剧的）宫廷剧院，便看到了爵禄街口的牌楼。  
伦敦华埠的三个主要入口处都立有牌楼。牌楼高达十多米，红柱绿瓦，上挂着黑底金字的匾额“伦敦华埠”。正面分别写着三副黑底金字的楹联，一副是“伦肆遥临英帝苑，敦谊克绍汉天威”，另两副均是“华堂肯构陶公业，埠物康民敏寺钟”。这两副楹联是藏头联，字头合起来就是横批“伦敦华埠”。  
在第二次世界大战结束后，伦敦华埠开始逐渐摆脱旧时代的“脏、乱、差”。取而代之地，随着新移民的加入，餐饮业、零售业和服务业都被他们的消费带动起来，街市出现一排欣欣向荣之景。这个街区内集中了八十多家中餐馆，还有日本、越南料理等。此外，书店、银行、中医诊所、超级市场等一应俱全，足以满足当地华人的生活等各方面的需求。  
李修和敏兹此行的目的地，是位于爵禄街牌楼附近的龙凤行。这是一家具备了现实中的中国超市所有特点的店铺——连调料都应有尽有，与新龙门行、泗和行呈三足鼎立之势，是该区的中国货源供应的主力军。  
过道略显狭窄，但这阻挡不了消费者们。李修接过敏兹递来的灰色塑料篮，然后伸手取下货架高处的商品。


End file.
